


Honey Whiskey

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom George, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Smut, Sub George, dom dream, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Maybe it was just the liquid courage coursing through his veins, but George felt no fear in the moment. “I like you,” George blurted out.Request: George confesses to Dream when drunk
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 23
Kudos: 847
Collections: MCYT, leave, you've read this fucker :]





	Honey Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

“Your channel’s growing quicker than ever,” George remarked as he plopped back down on the couch.

“I know, who would have thought I would hit my milestone so quickly,” Dream responded as he walked over from the kitchen to bring the snacks, trying to juggle the three bowls and beer between his arms.

George feigned a pose of self importance, pretentiously tilting his nose up to the taller boy while turning his head dramatically. “You know, I think you should be thanking me. I mean, come on, I carried you so hard through coding.”

Dream rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yes, George, thank you. You do realize this is a team celebration right?”

Grabbing the honey whiskey, George poured the rich resplendent liquid into the two crystal cups and watched it slosh around in the glass. “Yeah, whatever, here you go,” George said as he handed Dream his cup.

Dream held up the glass to George, “to success and better things to come.” The two friends toasted as they downed the liquid. 

The two boys were having fun talking about their lives, and the night was starting to wind down as the snack bowls dwindled. Looking over at the whiskey bottle, George reached over to cradle the heavy glass. The shorter boy was really pushing his luck with this second drink, but he hadn’t had the chance to get drunk in so long that he decided fuck it, conversations are always more fun wasted.

Watching the shorter boy down half of the refilled glass, Dream’s eyes went wind. “Hey dude, you might wanna slow down there,” he said with concern lacing his voice. Both boys rarely drank, so their tolerance was about as good as a teenager who just discovered White Claws, and the freckled boy really did not want to deal with a vomiting George. His days of partying were over long ago and he didn’t want to relive the aftermath of drunk dumbasses. Dream could already feel himself on the border of drunk and tipsy, so he couldn’t imagine how wasted the smaller boy would be after a glass and a half. Not even five minutes later, Dream could tell that George had hit full on idiot drunk mode.

“Hey, ummmmmmm you’re really stupid,” George burst out laughing as he collapsed onto the thick carpet.

Dream couldn’t help but feel the corners of his lips tug at how utterly dumb that insult was, and felt a little ashamed of himself that he was actually finding this entertaining. He’d blame it on the alcohol when he’s sobered up. “Yeah? Well, you’re short,” Dream retorted. 

“Well you suck at Minecraft, it’s actually really embarrassing how bad you are. Sapnap and I just never say anything to you.”

“You’re just salty that I have more subs than you,” the taller boy joked.

“You’re just salty that all your fans thirst over me.”

“Oh please, they only thirst after you because they haven’t seen  _ me _ .”

“You’re so lucky that you got popular before you did a face reveal, because if you did… you’d be less popular than me!” George laughed.

“You’re so dumb.”

George stared at Dream with hooded eyes, sleepy from the drinks. “No you.” 

“Your mama,” Dream said, knowing he just won their childish little skirmish. 

George felt his face heat up at how hard he was trying to come up with something to top that. “Your uhhhhh.”

“Ooohhhhh why are you blushing? You’re so angry, you wanna kiss me so bad don’t you.” Dream childishly imitated a kissy face.

George only heated up more. “What?” the boy responded incredulously at how left field that comment was.

“Haha, look how red you are! I was just joking!” Dream laughed, feeling giddy from the drinks.

George’s eyes welled up and he got up quickly, mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Dream immediately caught how the other boy’s mood changed, and realized he overstepped a boundary. Sobering up quickly, the taller boy shot up to pull George’s arm. 

“Wait.. fuck, I’m sorry.”

George’s nose, cheeks, and eyes were dusted in a deep vermillion. “No, it’s just the drinks. They make me moody,” he said as he wiped his eyes that were glistening with tears that were threatening to spill. 

“I- uhh, let’s just call it a night…” Dream trailed off, not sure of how to fix the mood. 

George looked at the freckled boy. For the past month, the British boy kept thinking about their relationship. Being friends wasn’t enough anymore. Every time the two would talk, George would feel like he was hiding something from his best friend, and he hated that feeling. Maybe it was just the liquid courage coursing through his veins, but George felt no fear in the moment.

Without even thinking, George grabbed Dream’s face to take his lips into a kiss. Dream was so stunned that he didn’t even know what was happening until a few seconds later, but when he did come to, he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. It certainly didn’t feel  _ bad _ , and the feeling of the plush lips against his own felt nice, if anything. 

Pulling away from the kiss, George steadied himself by holding onto the taller boy’s shoulders as he wobbled from the alcohol. The brown eyed boy looked Dream in the eyes. “I like you.”

The taller boy stared into George’s face and couldn’t peel his eyes away from the beautiful dark oak irises staring back at him so full of ambition and determination. He looked at the small mole on the boy’s neck, and felt an inexplicable desire to kiss each mark that covered the boy’s ivory toned skin.

“I think I better go before I try something I might regret,” Dream said lustfully as he caressed the boy’s face.

George caught the glimmer in the boy’s eye and blushed. “Stay.”

If Dream was being honest, the thought of being with George definitely had crossed his mind before, but he just didn’t know what to make of it. Dream had never been with any men in the past, and wasn’t sure if what he felt towards George was actual feelings or could be attributed to a curiosity. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself, Dream thought he might as well try and see where the night took him.

Moving in to kiss George again, the blonde slid his hands around the boy’s waist. The drinks were making both boys’ head spin, and Dream could taste the lingering tang of the rich liquor on George’s lips as he slipped his tongue in. The two boys passionately kissed as their hands explored each other's bodies. 

Pulling away, short of breath, the freckled boy pushed up George’s sweater as his calloused hands dragged behind on the pale skin to feel the smooth skin. Pulling off his sweater, George began to take off Dream’s shirt. 

“So pretty,” Dream said as he bent down to kiss the boy’s neck, and trailed down his kisses to George’s nipples. He paused for a moment before kissing there and using his tongue to tease the buds. From above, George threw his head back as he put his hands on Dream’s shoulder to stabilize himself. Lightly biting at the nipples, Dream continued down with his gentle pecks. When the taller boy got to the constrictive jeans, he undid the button and unzipped the pants. Before he could pull it down, George stopped him by lightly pushing him away.

“I’m gonna fall, can we lay down?” George slurred with wobbly legs. Dream nodded and motioned to the couch. George plopped down carelessly, causing him to accidentally hit his head against the wall.

“FucK,” the British boy yelled, cradling his stinging head.

Dream burst out laughing, feeling dizzy from the drinks. “How the fuck did you manage that?”

“Miscalculated,” George said while kicking off his pants. 

Dream, pulling off his own pants, climbed on top of George and began to rub the boy’s crotch. George gripped onto Dream’s arm as he moaned from the pleasure. 

“Feels good?” the emerald eyed boy asked slyly.

“Yes, you idiot. Keep going.”

Dream chuckled, using his thumb to trace the space of George’s hardening cock, teasing him. The younger boy continued this movement for a while, waiting for George to ask for more. Getting frustrated, George pushed Dream down on the couch and climbed on top, straddling his waist. The sudden assertiveness in George caught the taller boy off guard, and he grew flustered at how sexy George was being. From above, the brunette began to gyrate his hips against Dream’s while resting his hands on his chest. The stronger boy moaned as George grinded their hard cock against each other. He watched the muscles along the pale boy contract as he humped lightly, watched the sweat drip down his chest and run down his lithe body. Not being able to control himself any longer, Dream gripped George’s hips as he took the situation into his own hands. 

“You’re going too slow,” Dream said, thrusting against George roughly. 

“Ahh, fuck!” George moaned, allowing the other boy to manhandle him. 

“Take this shit off,” the taller boy said, pulling at their boxers. Both boys slipped off for a second to undress, and got right back into it. This time, Dream was able to see how wet George’s cock was from leaking. Stroking the boy’s cock with a loose grip, Dream swiped the precum dripping with his thumb. 

“Feels good,” George babbled, thrusting into the warm hand. The freckled boy smiled as he pulled his hand away to continue to press his own hard length against George’s. Dream leaned up and propped his other arm on the couch as he kissed George. Continuing to grind against the brown eyed boy, he could feel the growing wetness from both of their leaking cocks mix.

“Need to cum,” the smaller boy whined, collapsing onto Dream as he humped needily on the other boy. The blonde smiled fondly, reaching down to hold both of their dicks while stroking. George was now an incoherent mess, driveling between little whimpers of  _ yes _ ,  _ more _ , and  _ Dream _ . The intimacy between them was more than Dream could take, and as he quickened the pace of his hand, he felt himself tense and spill along their stomachs. Milking his own cock while also jerking off George, the brunette also came to his orgasm. Shaking and quivering from the intensity of it all, George rested his head along the crook of Dream’s shoulder. The taller boy kissed the top of George’s head as he waited for him to catch his breath.

“Let’s talk about this when we’re sober, yeah?” Dream asked the sleepy George. George just hummed in response as he fell asleep on top of the green eyed boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start tagging all smut work only under the person/person tag exclusively instead of with the person & person tag, so if you're ever searching for any smut work please search using the p/p tag! Thank you!


End file.
